bioniclencrpfandomcom-20200214-history
Solorok
Solorok, Grand Inquisitor of Reality History Creation Wanting to relive his time on Okoto, Torok begun to miss the concept of biological relationships. With an idea in his head, Torok scoured the multiverse. In doing so, he found the brightest star in all of creation. Torok plucked the star out of space and brought it home with him. Torok asked two of his most trusted friends to bring him a rare ebony ore, asking one of them to stay behind, a Toa named Savari. Together, Torok and Savari forged the ebony into armor. Torok then took the star, and added into it a piece of himself. Combining the star with armor, Torok created a new life, Savari having previously named him, Solorok. Training Savari Trained Solorok in the art of the sword, Solorok learned very quickly, showing an exceptional amount of intelligence. Solorok quickly learned his place in the universe and his purpose, to protect Torok and all he holds dear. Grand Inquisitor Solorok took it upon himself tighten the chain, as it were, around worlds that have fallen to chaos. Destroying any sort of order on the worlds with cold calculated cruelty. Savaris Betrayal The Infected Planet Solorok, still upset over Savaris banishing, goes to a world to check on a scout who hadn't reported back for sometime. He found the scout on a small base on the plants moon. The scout told him about the planet below, which was infected with some kind of all consumeing fungus(think similar to wraithbringer but made of mold). The scout also told him about a small safe zone where the remaining twenty sentient beings were could live in relative peace, though they fought a constant battle for survival. Solorok went down to the safe zone on the planet to help the people deal with the infection. One of them was a scientist who told him that an attempt to destroy the Mold with a powerful chemical was in the process of being created, but the facitly was overrun and the agent was left incomplete. Solorok made his way to the facility encounter mindless monsters the Mold created to defend itself. His unique physiology made him immune to Molds effect as it burned up on contact. He fought his way through the facility, finding the Incomplete chemical. Solorok returned to the village where it was unnaturally quiet. He handed the agent over to the scientist who finished process. Solorok, his job thought done, went to leave only to discover the bodies of the other nineteen survivors. He went back to the scientist, only to find and empty chemical vial. Going outside to the village, Solorok saw the protective shield was no longer up. The scientist was there who revealed that he was behind the Mold in the first place. He was in charge of a Weapon of Mass Destruction program for his people's war with another species. Instead he set the Mold free to consume the entire planet, the chemical he was creating was meant to give him complete control of the Molds power, and eventually planed to spread it to other worlds. Disgusted, Solorok entered battle with the scienctist who mutated into a gigantic Hydra like Mold monster. After a lengthy battle that actually forced him to his limits, Solorok managed to kill the scientist once and for all. An exhausted Solorok managed to return to the scouts base on the moon, where he passed out. Solorok awakened three days later and joined the scout outside on the moons surface. Looking down at the planet below like at the start of this, Solorok realized he tried to help the helpless. If anything, he made things down there worse. His compassion, however little, caused unnecessary consequences. After speaking his mind in the presence of the scout, Solorok raised his hands. And with the power of a hundred suns, Solorok fired his most powerful Starlight blast, the Final Flash. The planet below was completely incinerated in a matter of seconds, turning into nothing more than stardust, the Mold being completely erased. This is what cemented Soloroks compassionless state. Suva Hunt Fall Of An Empire An Unfriendly Peace Offer The Tower And The End The New World Solorok give Vezon control of his army of Skrull Nuva, while transporting the Citadel away. Personality Solorok was built to be an older brother to Torok. Torok imbued within him his perfect image of what an older brother was. Solorok will protect Torok, his philosophy, his home, and his way of life to the extent of being cruel. In fact the word "cruel" is an understatement. Solorok has absolutely no Compassion, something even Torok has. Solorok believes missions should be taken seriously and will go as far to tourture his subordinates for even what he deems to be "slacking off". Soloroks devotion to Torok is zealous. And he will stop at nothing to spread Toroks vision to all of creation, no matter how beings he has to hurt or even kill. This has put him at odds with several alternate versions of God like or revered beings, believing Toroks truth to be the only truth and worship of any else from Mata Nui, to Arthaka, to Karzahni, to be heretical. Powers and Abilities Solorok is a master Swordsman, trained by Toa Vashari himself. Although he has long since out matched his mentor. Solorok is a master Archer, having learned the art on one of his missions. The sword he carries is he StarSaber, a beam sword made of pure Starlight like Solorok himself. The Starlight Blade is cable of cutting through most things. His secondary weapon, also hand crafted by Torok, is the God Killer Bow. Like his sword and armor it is crafted out of the same material. It got its name after Solorok used it to killer a massive Mata Nui like robot. At first glance it appears to be just a black stick, but when Darkspace energy is infused into it it unfolds into its full bow form. It uses a bowstring of pure Darkspace, and Starlight arrows. Solorok can add more bowstrings to increase speed, power, and pierecing ability to the already powerful arrows. Solorok controls the power of two Universal Forces, Starlight and Darkspace. * Starlight: Being crafted from a star, Soloroks body burns in the tens of millions, his armor preventing him from burning everything and anything he touches including the air itself. Solorok is also able to manipulate this power to form powerful blast of light, in the form of everything from simple beams, to bombs, to shockwave, all of which can move as fast as light, depending on how fast Solorok wishes. * Darkspace: Added to him by Torok is the power of Darkspace. Darkspace is a force that exists in all things. With Darkspace, Solorok can do a variety of things. This includes but is not limited too, Portal Creation, Telekininsis, and Barrier creation. Solorok can also manipulate the Darkspace energy within living beings, his favorite way to do so is to solidify the air with a victims lungs, strangling them from the inside out. Solorok does not require air, sleep, or food, though he does enjoy eating and drinking. Solorok, being a super condensed star, has a large amount strength. The limits of which are unknown at the this time. This is also why he weighs so much. Named Attacks * Almighty Push - An adjustable force field of pure power meant to repel and create distance on foes. * Star Shower - Forming hundreds of balls of light secretly high up in the air. The balls then rain done in the form of pierceing spikes meant to impale, distract, or imbolize. * Big Bang - Like the Hirodora, a small super condensed ball of light with and adjustable blast radius. * The Kamehameha Wave - A solid beam of light from both hands meant to incinerate everything in its path. * Final Flash - A planet destroying, explosive wave of light. Rarely used. * Razor Slicer - A scythe like beam of darkness or light meant to cut though its target. * Windmill of Shadows - Solorok sword tracks the target while spinning like a buzz saw. * Piercing Light - A small light beam from his finger tips meant to incapitate or execute. * Dark Strangulation - Using Darkspace to suffocate the target from the inside out. * Dark Illusion - Using Darkspace to alter the targets brain chemistry into causing hallucinations or straight mind control. * Speed Form - Soloroks Speed Form allows him to unshackle himself from his armor allowing him to physically move as fast or faster than light. Family/Relationships Though Solorok lacks compassaion he is not without positive emotion. Torok - Solorok cares deeply for Torok filling his role as an elder brother. Though he also is a zealous believer in Toroks way. Toroks Dimension Inhabitants - Solorok is the first line of defense of citizens of Toroks Dimension. Although he acts tyrannranical and cold toward most people, the protection of the Inhabitants is always Solorok number one priority. Toroks Elite - Solorok is in charge of Toroks elite warriors, often training them to go beyond their limits, and being extremely dissapointed when they fail. His strict training regimen can be viewed as abusive to outsiders. Hanah and the Hunter - Soloroks more challenging students, Hanah and the Hunter are often difficult to control, though they are just as loyal to Torok as Solorok himself is, the duo often get carried away forcing Solorok to punish them if he views it necessary. Solorok being one of the few Beings that can truly hurt the Hunter. Vashari - Once upon a time Solorok had created respect and admiration for Vashari. Vashari was his first teacher who taught him the art of the sword. Like with most people in the Dimension, Vashari was very close friends with Solorok. Vasharis betrayal hit Solorok, Torok, and Hanah more than anyone. Soloroks disappointment turned to anger and contempt for the fire Toa. Rolvik and Kaliva - Rolvik was one of Soloroks students in the guard, Solorok personally trained Rolvik for his mission. Solorok also has some romantic feelings towards Kaliva but has never acknowledged them, though he is more friendly toward her than most. Everyone Else In Existance - Solorok absolutely does not care for anyone that exists outside of Toroks Dimension and considers them all to be less than insects at his feet. As far as he is concerned the entirety of reality belongs to Toroks and has no value other than play things. Body Count Solorok has battled a multitude of people, monsters and creatures. Notable kills include but are not limited too: * 400,000 Tahus, Galis, Lewas, Kopakas, Onuas, and Pohatus. * 20,000 Takanuvas * 2,079 Vasharis * 6,054 Makuta Teridaxs * 1,987 Great Beings * 957 Velikas * 20 Artahkas * 27 Karzahnis * 4 Mata Nuis Notable Quotes * "No matter how strong you make yourself, you still need to breathe." While strangling Toa Vashari. * "Let me show you the difference between choking, and strangulation." * "I should warn you though, I am the fastest Being alive! * "In brightest day, in blackest night no Being however powerful can escape my light. Let those foolish enough to challenge my might, beware my power of pure Starlight!" Trivia *Solorok is based off of characters like the Sith Lord Darth Vader, and Sauron the Lord of the Rings. *Solorok was created to be a playable version of Torok, who is simply too powerful to used in any sort of fairness. Torok will never fight unless directly challenged p, in which he will reduce his power to a level suitable to face other characters. Other wise Torok could just wipe out any other character no matter how strong, like an eraser over a pencil drawing. *Solorok is the Darth Vader to Toroks Palapatine. Torok being an all powerful figure who controls a vast nearly unstoppable force, while Solorok is the second in command and an Apprentice of sorts. That being said, Vashari can be considered Soloroks Obi-Wan Kenobi. Vashari having named him, trained him in the art of the sword, and generally helped create him. * Soloroks favorite drink is Coffee. He will literally kill someone to get it, kill them if they can't make it, and kill them if they mess it up, or if he's really upset he'll make them kill themselves. * Soloroks stance is based off of Sauron. Pictures The picture to your left is Tahu-of-fire's depiction of Solorok. Category:Characters